Festival Fun
by Nice Huntress
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Harry and Ginny get left at a local festival alone when Hermione and Ron ditch them... HPGW


**AN: Heya, this is something I'm doing just after the Brightlingsea Music Festival, it was awesome, lotsa moshing, lotsa pissheads and lotsa fun :D And the bands just made it even better, lol. I gotta mention though, the best band was defiantly Tin Soldiers and the website is TinSoldiersBand and then dot com on the end (I think). Well, I'm slightly drunk still (just a tiddy bit!) So I'll read through this when I'm not to check all spelling stuff and whatnot. Lol.**

**Ah! WARNING! HBP Spoilers!**

**Festival-Fun**

"This band rocks!" Ginny shouted over the noise, jumping up and down in time with the rest of the moshers.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted back, Ginny just pointed at the band and made two thumbs-up, Harry grinned and nodded in agreement. He had never imagined that this rock music would be something that he'd enjoy, but there was a lot of fun to be found in the crowd of drunken rockers and jumping moshers. Ron and Hermione hadn't liked the idea of it, so had left early, leaving Harry and Ginny to party on.

As the end of the song came about, the pair left the crowd to go get refreshments and use the break in songs to use the loo also.

"This band is awesome!" Ginny exclaimed loudly, Harry laughed and nodded.

"The only problem is that I can hardly hear anything!" He replied, Ginny nodded, "What were they called again?" Harry asked.

"Erm…" Ginny trailed off, "Tin Soldiers I think." She stated and Harry nodded slightly.

"Yeah, seems about right." He said as they started queuing for the loos. At least, they were queuing for the women's loos, as the men's were empty, and Harry felt the need to stay chatting to Ginny until she was at the front. The young woman in question glanced over at the men's toilets enviously.

"Why is it that women always feel the need to pee?" She asked, Harry laughed again and shrugged his reply. "Why can't I just go in there?" She whinged, the woman behind them in the line laughed.

"I share the feeling." The woman said.

"Well why not go in there then?" Harry asked rhetorically, he grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out of the line, pulling her over to the men's toilets. "Woman coming in! Zip up!" He shouted before pushing Ginny in before him, Ginny shrieked in laughter but allowed Harry to push her into one of the loos. He stood outside of it as a guard as she done her business.

"I can't believe I'm in the guys loos!" Ginny shouted out at Harry with a laugh, just as a man walked in. Harry grinned.

"Why not? It's not like anybody cares much." Harry called back to her as the man unzipped himself at the urinals. The toilet flushed and Ginny unlocked the door, coming out to wash her hands. She froze however and blushed red in embarrassment as she saw the other person in the cramped and smelly room.

"Sorry." She said and quickly wet her hands before running out of the bathroom, Harry behind her, laughing. Ginny stopped around the corner and whacked him across the chest, her face still as red as her hair and her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me that he came in?" She exclaimed indignantly, Harry just laughed even more. "Oh you're evil!" She said and hit him again, though she was smiling slightly this time.

Harry took her hand and dragged her over to the beer tent to drown her embarrassment in booze.

"It was the men's toilets! Men were bound to come in." Harry told her with a laugh again. He picked up a can for them each and lined up to pay for it. "And you have to admit that it was funny." He added with a winning smile, Ginny smiled back at him.

"It was," She admitted, "But still evil." Harry laughed and shook his head, proceeding to show his muggle ID that showed he was nineteen only a few days before, paying for the two cans they left the tent and wandered further from the stage.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand to open his can, he blushed realising that he had held it in the first place.

"My brothers will kill you y'know?" Ginny said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Why?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Because you're serving me alcohol and I'm not even eighteen yet." Ginny replied with a grin.

"Well," Harry said with a cheeky grin, "If you don't want it I'll always have it." He said, "And hey, what harm could another one do? You're already tipsy so who cares."

"I'm not that tipsy!" Ginny said with a laugh, "But what my brother's don't know, can't hurt them." She said cheekily.

**000000000000000000000**

"Stars are pretty."

"Hm." Harry hummed in agreement. The pair were sprawled on the grass, Harry on his back with his head resting on his arms which were crossed above his head, he did have his eyes closed, but opened them and turned his head to look at Ginny, who was in the same position as he was. The difference being that Ginny looked a lot more drunk than Harry did.

The young woman in question turned to him and rolled over, almost pressed up against his side now and on her stomach.

"You're very cool." She said, Harry grinned, trying not to laugh.

"I know." He said idly, still trying not to laugh at the drunken girl who was now reaching a hand up to poke him on the nose. Harry took a hold of her hand and put it to the side. Hovering over him, Ginny let out a giggle and tried to poke him again. "Hey! What did I do to deserve this punishment?" He asked jokingly and her kept a hold of her hand this time. Ginny giggled again.

"Nothing." She said and looked into his eyes, concentration showing on her face. "You're eyes are very, very, _very_ pretty." She stated with a slur, Harry grinned still.

"And so are yours." He told her, Ginny smiled and leant down slightly, so that their noses were touching. Harry tensed slightly, he had a feeling of what she was about to do, but was unsure of whether to stop her. So instead, he let her close the gap between their lips and responded when she took the kiss further.

Ginny pulled back after a while, sat up and smiled. "I _always_ wanted to do that. Ever since las' time." She said before she swayed. Harry quickly righted her, still not sure of what to say.

"We're getting you back home now Gin." He stated more to fill the silence than anything.

"Home?" Ginny asked, her voice wavering, "But Mum can't see me! Not when I'm drunk! Oh! She'll tell me off! I don't wanna be told off!" She wailed.

"No no! Not home." Harry corrected himself, interrupting her tirade, "Back to my home." He repeated, "Remember? You're parents said you could stay at mine tonight, remember?" He asked, Ginny shook her head.

"I'm staying at yours?" She asked, Harry nodded.

"Yeah, mine, then we're going to Remus' tomorrow, remember? We're going to see Tonks and the baby." Harry continued. Remus and Tonks had gotten together in Harry's sixth year, or at the end of it more likely, after Dumbledore had died. Harry got lost into this trail of thought. After his sixth year, Hogwarts hadn't been closed, though many students weren't attending school, including himself, Hermione and Ron. The Trio had travelled around, getting the last of the Horcruxes, and at the end of the year just past, they defeated Voldemort completely in April and had then gone to Hogwarts for a few weeks to take their NEWT's with Ginny's year group, having missed their own the year before.

Harry settled Ginny into the passenger seat before getting into the car himself, driving it out of the still packed car park and to his small house.

"Harry?" Ginny murmured tiredly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked quietly, turning away from his driving a second to glance at her, then turned back to his driving.

"I've missed you." Ginny whispered as she fell asleep. Harry smiled grimly.

"I've missed you too."

**0000000000000000**

**AN: Just some fluff and fun really. And the spelling errors? They were bloody terrible I tell you, I'm hopeless either drunk or sober. Generally I'm worse sober though :p Lol.**

**I was really disappointed in the book, was anybody else? JK was going on about having never seenTHE pairing used in a fanfic before but Harry/Ginny is one of the most common! What was she on about?**

**I'm thinking of doing a sorta sequel to this, just another mini-thing, what d'you think? Also, sorry I haven't written much in awhile, I'm kinda in the period of "Yay, just finished GCSE's and will soon start A-Levels", so yeah, I have time to write but currently have another block, stupid exams…**

**Anywayz, the usual, R&R for us please, and flames will be used to burn down the school, so if you really wanna help me do mass destruction…**

**:p Nixi the Pixi**

**  
PS: Check out a absolutely brilliant HP role-Play forum! **

http: (Slashy) (Slashy) com3 (dotty) runboard (dotty) com (slashy) bstudentspages

**I'm sure you can work out what you need to substitue, if not, (slashy) equals / or slash and (dotty) equals . or dot**


End file.
